Leaving
by Pache
Summary: Ron is self-destructing after Harry's death. Told from Hermione's pov.


Leaving  
  
Disclaimer: Neither the song nor the characters belong to me. But you're smart you could have figured that out on your own. Song: My Immortal by evanescence  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you leave  
  
I'd wish you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't stay. Not after this not after Ron lost his third job in just as many months. Not after he'd spent this month's paycheck on gabbling and buying booze.  
  
Hermione grabbed her suitcase and started packing. Clothes - wizard and muggle. Jewelry. Files and papers she need for work. Had she forgotten any thing important? Oh! Toothbrush, what would her parents say if they knew she almost forgot that?  
  
She was ready. She headed for the door. Walked passed Ron's desk. Something caught her eye. It was a picture of their Graduation. Hermione set down the suitcase and picked up the picture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time can not erase  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
It had been the last time that all three of them had been together and happy. It was the last time Hermione or Ron had seen Harry smile.  
  
Graduation.  
  
But Harry was dead and gone five years now. Killed saving Hogwarts in Voldemorts attack on the school. Killed saving the Wizarding World.  
  
More things had died that day than Harry, part of Ron had died, as had part of Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ron had proposed to her on the night of graduation. The night before the attack. The night before the end of the war. The night before the end of a Life.  
  
After wards they had gone through with the wedding less because they loved each other, and more because they needed some thing normal, something stable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voce it chases away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time can not erase  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The first months were both horrible and wonderful. Full of love and morning. Full of resentment and guilt, hope and reassurance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
They cried together. When one awoke with nightmares of the war, the other comforted them. They kept each other sane and stable, or so Hermione thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Slowly Hermione got over Harry's death and moved on with her life.  
  
Ron didn't. He never got over it. IN fact as time went by he got worse. And now Ron was nothing like the man Hermione had loved, had agreed to marry five years ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Hermione put the picture back on the desk, picked up her suitcase, and walked out of the apartment.  
  
She would go live with her mum for a time, just until, she found a new apartment, just until she had things sorted out. Besides her mother would know how to deal with this, she had married young as well and gotten a divorce soon after, and latter found a man she truly loved, Hermione's father. Her mum would know what to do next.  
  
Hermione would mourn the loss of her marriage, like Harry's death. And like Harry's death she would get over it.  
  
And Ron. Ron would get over it, or he wouldn't. Hermione couldn't worry about him any more. Worrying had been why she'd stayed so long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
A/N this is my first Hp fic to make it to paper, or computer screen what ever. Please review, and give constructive criticism, not just 'it sucked.' But tell me why it 'sucked', what can I change to make it make more sense or to make the charters more in character. Any way I WANT YOUR REVIEW!!!! Thanks. 


End file.
